


Squat Challenge

by youarefire



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarefire/pseuds/youarefire
Summary: Stacie finds an interesting challenge while scrolling through instagram one day..





	Squat Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes cute things happen between my girlfriend and I, and sometimes I imagine my OTP going through the same thing.

“Come on Bree! Let’s just try it!” Stacie Conrad was following her girlfriend around their apartment, desperately trying to convince the other girl to try out this new challenge she found on instagram. 

“Stace, NO!” Aubrey yelled over her shoulder, “it looks dangerous!” She quickened her pace, hoping it would put more distance between her and Stacie and wandered into the kitchen. She quickly opened the fridge and began busying herself by making a small snack in hopes that Stacie would forget about the challenge eventually... 

She lined up the ingredients she got from the fridge: Tomato,  _check_. Arugula,  _check_. Roast beef,  _check._ Cheese _, check._

She took out a cutting board and started slicing her tomato when she finally heard Stacie’s footsteps coming from their bedroom.

_She’s probably over the idea now.. Right?_

Aubrey let out a small sigh as she felt her girlfriend’s arms wrap around her waist then her hands slowly slipped under her shirt and her lips were gently trailing kisses up and down Aubrey’s neck. 

“What’re you doing?” Stacie whispered between each kiss. 

“Uhm.. mmm-making a sandwich. Do you want one?” Aubrey smiled, despite herself. She knows this tactic, she invented this tactic; but still, she couldn’t help it. She felt herself craning her neck, inviting more of her girlfriend’s kisses. 

Stacie didn’t give a reply. Instead, she continued to kiss Aubrey’s neck and leaned her front flush against Aubrey’s back pushing the blonde right against the kitchen counter. 

“Baby, I’m holding a knife. Be gentle.” 

“Mmmhhmmm.” 

“Are you just gonna stay attached to me like this or are you gonna let me finish making my sandwich?” 

“UUUUHHHHHHH....” Stacie pretended to think about it for a moment, “I’ll let go if you agree to do the squats with meeee” the taller girl teased.

Aubrey cleared her throat; at this point she didn’t really care if she gave in to the challenge but she didn’t want her girlfriend to let go either, so really, this was a win-win for her. 

She went on with her sandwich making, walking around grabbing other ingredients she needed from the pantry, all the while having Stacie attached to her back.

The two women kept giggling as they walked around their kitchen literally attached to the hip while Aubrey tried to finish making the stupid sandwich. They were the perfect fit for each other, the slight height difference, the way Stacie loved showing affection, the way Aubrey reveled in being on the receiving end of said affection, and the way they can effortlessly make each other laugh. 

They compliment each other so well, in more ways than just the physical.

“One tomato slice or two slices?”

Stacie groaned, “I don’t want the sandwich babe, I want you to do the challenge with me!” 

She dropped her head in the crook of Aubrey’s neck and huffed in frustration.

“Okay if you say so but don’t ask me for a bite because I’m not planning on sharing.” She chuckled as she put the finishing touches on her food. 

Stacie had had enough, she was never good at the long game, so she did what she does best. She firmly grabbed hold of Aubrey’s hips and turned her girlfriend around so they were face to face; and in one swift motion she propped Aubrey up on the counter (narrowly avoiding the sandwich) and kissed her girlfriend with so much intensity and passion that Aubrey couldn’t hold the moan that escaped from her lips. 

She wrapped her arms and legs around the brunette as they continued to kiss, completely forgetting about what got them in this situation in the first place.

Stacie was the first one to pull away, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Can we please, please, please do the challenge now baby? I promise I won’t drop you.”

Aubrey bit her lip and smiled, placing her forehead gently against her girlfriend’s, “Ugh, fiiiiiiine.”

“Yay!” Stacie squeaked. 

She was about to go in for another kiss but the blonde put a finger to her lips, stopping Stacie from going any further. 

“LET ME FINISH MY SANDWICH FIRST!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Becs, look at this couples squat challenge Stacie and Bree did”

Beca distractedly grabbed the phone from Chloe and looked at the screen.

“What the fuck are these weirdos doing?” She smiled at the screen, clearly amused as she watched her best friend struggling to do squats. Aubrey on the other hand was clinging onto the tall brunette for dear life, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around Stacie’s body. Their faces mushed against each other’s cheeks.  

Chloe and Beca grinned as their friends kept giggling uncontrollably with each squat Stacie did. “It looks like a Koala clinging onto a tree, that’s fucking hilarious... oopp.. Stace almost dropped her at that last one.”

“They’re so cute babe, I love it!”

Beca rolled her eyes, “They’re aiiight.”

“She actually got up to ten. That’s pretty impressive.” Chloe chimed in

“Ten? That’s it?” Beca scoffed, “You and I can probably do more than that..”

The redhead let out a small gasp, immediately getting the attention of Beca who looked up at her girlfriend and can practically see the wheels turning in her head. 

“Chloe.. No..”

Chloe lunged forward climbing onto Beca’s lap and started peppering her face with kisses. 

“Cho! NO! No, no, no, no, nooooo!”

“Come on babe! Please, please, please, please, please!!”

Beca let out a loud groan, “God damn it!  _Why_  do you have to be so cute?!”


End file.
